Heyday Films
Background Heyday Films is the production company of David 'Hey'man, established in 1996. Though its first film was Ravenous, it's most known for all eight of the Harry Potter movies, alongside other films like I Am Legend, Yes Man, and the two Paddington movies. No logo was used until the fourth Harry Potter film, The Goblet of Fire. 1st Logo (July 2005 - July 2007) Nickname: "HF" Logo: On a black background, the text "HEYDAY FILMS" (With the "F" in "FILMS" stylized) fades in from the right, with the blue circle fades in from the left side of "HEYDAY". On the circle, sync with it fading in, a stylized "HF" is drawn, with the "H" and "F" connected. Variant: A still version appears before the closing credits on TV airings of Goblet of Fire. FX/SFX: The text and circle fading in, the "HF" drawing in. None for the still variant. Music/Sounds: None, to dedicate the memoriam of casting director Mary Selway (1936-2004). Music Variants: *The still version has the closing credits music starts playing. *At the end of Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, the closing theme plays over and it ends over the Warner Bros. Pictures still logo. Availability: Only seen on Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (2007- ) Logo: In darkness, the silver letters of "HEYDAY FILMS" fly and stand in correct positions while darkness becomes the orange cloudy sky environment. The background then later fades to black and the text remain for a second before fading out. Variants: *A shortened version appears**TV airings had it still. *A still version with white text appears at the end of the last three Harry Potter features (The Half-Blood Prince and both parts of The Deathly Hallows.), and The Light Between Oceans. *On Paddington, it starts out like normal until we hear the sound of a film projector, then it turns grayscaled and film-deteriorated. *At the beginning of Paddington 2, the words fades in, zooming slightly on the black background. The different cloudy sky environment fades from black. The camera zooms past the words (in which the letters is flying away), through the clouds to the flashback prologue set in the waterfalls of Peru. FX/SFX: CGI. Music/Sounds: A wind sound heard throughout. Music/Sounds Variants: *The short version is silent. *The still version has the closing credits song playing over it. *The print version varies: **''The Half-Blood Prince'' and The Light Between Oceans had it silent. **Both parts of The Deathly Hallows have the closing theme playing over it and it ends on the WBP closing logo. Availabilty: Current. First seen on I Am Legend, and also appears on such films as Is Anybody There?, The Boy in the Striped Pajamas, Gravity, and both Paddingtons, though it doesn't appear on Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (it may or may not appear on the forthcoming Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald as well.) Scare Factor: None. Other Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:United Kingdom Category:United States